Bones The Heart of the Matter
by prongsjp94
Summary: Dr. Isabella Swan is world famous forensic anthropologist living in Seattle along with best friends Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. What happens when Rosalie's brother Edward comes from the East Coast? Will he change Bella's perspective on love and life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. This story is slightly based on the TV drama series 'Bones', unfortunately, I don't own that either.**

* * *

Chapter 1

This was absolutely useless. I had been staring at one file for the last 25 minutes and still had not found what I was looking for. Forensic anthropology was my passion. I wasn't a murder investigator, but here I was, looking at yet another dead body, trying to piece out what might have happened looking at several photos of the thoroughly decayed body.

The only good thing about the photos was that they didn't stink like the decomposing body would have. This file, No. 29884kjf4 was one of the files that formed the monumental 'dead bodies found' stack being housed by the FBI.

I was Dr. Isabella Swan, world-famous forensic anthropologist, working in the Jeffersonian, partner to Jacob Black, FBI's most decorated special Agent and author of the bestseller 'Bones'.

Throwing the file onto my coffee table, I yawned and stretched and heard a 'ping' that could only come from my Blackberry.

'1 new message'

Scrolling through my inbox I opened the message. It was from Alice.

'HEY GIRLEE! Breakfast tomorrow at *-our usual place. Be there or be square!'

Typical Alice. She was a bundle of energy and could be great fun at times and a great pain at others. At 2:30 in the morning, she was border lining on pain.

But, I still had to smile at her endless enthusiasm. Shaking my head, I turned off the solitary light and made my way to my bed, letting my dreams wash over me.

*

'Good morning Seattle. This is Tom Burks from Radio Wave City wishing all our listeners a very happy Saturday morning. It is 7:30 am and the-'

'THUD' I fell off of my bed.

7:30 AM! Holy mother of Christ, Alice was going to kill me if I came late! Gingerly rubbing my shin, I hurried to my bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. As the scalding hot water burned me, my thoughts turned to one of my best friends.

*

Mary Alice Brandon, preferred to be called Alice and would sock anyone in the nose if they didn't listen to her. Pixie-like, with spiky black hair and standing at exactly at 4'11, nobody would really think of her as a threat. Countless boys and men knew otherwise, having to first hand receive the wrath of the might pixie.

Alice was feisty, there was no other word for her. She also had an irresistible lower lip pout. It was like magic. All she had to do was bite her lower lip and look lost (which wasn't difficult since she always seemed lost amongst people who were considerably taller than her) and any person would cave in.

Alice loved shopping and playing 'Bella-Barbie'. She was an only child and her parents came from old money, so she got her first black credit card at the tender age of 14. After that, there was no stopping her. She loved to shop and design, and so made fashion her career.

Alice was the inventor and owner of the world famous 'PixAl' clothes line that produced everything from hair bands to shoelace. Her brand had been ranked as number 1 fashion line at the London and Paris Fashion Week for 5 consecutive years.

But despite all the fame, money and power, Alice was still…Alice. Not even the death of Christopher Bailey (her very good friend) would change that. Her greatest fear was probably that I would douse all her clothes and shoes with alcohol or kerosene and set them on fire (it was an idea that I had contemplated many times).

Alice had a keen sixth-sense. It was as if she could predict the future and she called herself a psychic. In the beginning, I just scoffed at her. _Psychic? _Pur-lease! But, after a series of events that shocked my mind, I had to concede with the fact that Alice was…gifted…in some sense of the word. I soon learned that it was sheer stupidity to try and bet against her.

So, Alice had everything that she wanted in life-money, clothes, power and her soul mate, Jasper Whitlock.

In our senior year, when we both got acceptance letter from Stanford, Yale, Dartmouth and Harvard, Alice's trusty sixth sense told her that I would be better off in Stanford and she would do good in Dartmouth. It was weird living without Alice but it paid off as the Jeffersonian chose Stanford that year to do campus interviews. If I had followed Alice to Dartmouth, I probably wouldn't have achieved the position that I was in today.

But Alice not only got recognition in Dartmouth for her fashion line , she got Jasper as well.

Alice had met Jasper Whitlock during her first semester at Dartmouth. It was love at first sight. Sweet-calm-tall Jasper was a complete opposite to energetic-crazy0short Alice. But, as they say, opposites attract. It was a big surprise when Alice called me up, an hour after entering the Dartmouth campus to squeal about Jasper's cool blue eyes and southern accent.

Jasper was perhaps the most laidback person I had ever met. With a shy and quiet demeanor, he was completely into history, especially the Civil War. But what attracted most people towards him was a pleasant, soothing effect that always surrounded him. He could read anybody like an open book and this quality made him, one of F.B.I.'s most coveted psychologists.

*

Rushing into my black SUV, I made it to Starbucks at 8:15. Expecting to find a completely pissed off pixie, I was surprised to see her jumping up and down like one of those miniatures bobbles that acted like good paperweights.

"BELLA! YOO-HOO! OVER HERE!' she shouted unnecessarily causing all of the people in the shop to wince rather obviously. I was surprised that she hadn't been kicked out yet.

"ALICE- keep it down otherwise-" I stopped mid sentence, finally seeing what Alice had consumed. Coffee and treacle. Uh-oh.

"Alice, how much have you eaten?" I demanded with my hands on my hips.

"5 cups of coffee and 4 packets of treacle!" she said, as she proceeded to open another packet of treacle and gulp down rather a large sip pf coffee at the same time.

"Put the fudge down and repeat- 'Coffee and treacle is bad for me'."

But she didn't listen to a word I said. So I grabbed her handbag and the cup off coffee and held it threateningly above her range of height.

"Put it down Alice, or I'll spill piping hot coffee all over your new purse!" I threatened.

Alice glared at me and puffed "Fine!" She plopped into her seat and appeared to be angry with me. I just rolled my eyes. I had encountered her mood swings too many times in the past and knew that it would blow over after a few minutes. Alice couldn't resist being mad with anyone, especially her friends.

"Alice-"

"I know, I know, coffee and treacle is not good for me" she grumbled. I laughed and smiled.

"Any particular reason as to why you called me here?"

She shrugged. "Ask Rosie. She called me and I texted you."

I lifted my eyebrow. "At 2 in the morning?"

"It was that or me pounding at your door at 6:30 in the morning."

"So…Rosalie?" I asked again.

"Yeah- Rosalie."

*

Rosalie. Probably the most beautiful woman on the planet. She could such a frigid bitch sometimes but we knew that she loved us dearly. Alice and I first met at a car show that Jasper had dragged us along to. There had been a huge crowd around one particular exhibition so we went to see what all the fuss was about.

There, next to a car with its hood popped open was a stunning blonde in overalls with car grease smudged all over heffr face. No wonder all the men were crowded around her. She had been fixing the car when some pervert shouted-"Hey babe! Instead of fixing that old thing, why don't you fix and I fix my problem?" he said and the rest of the guys laughed out loud.

If there's something I can't stead, it's a pervert who has no respect for women.

I raised my voice. "If you got such a big problem, why don't you go to one of those bimbos?" gesturing to the women who unraveled the cars "They'd be glad enough to help you!"

The entire crowd snickered and the perv walked away, but not before Alice 'accidentally' spilled her ice-cream over the guy's shirt.

The blonde looked at us with a dumb found expression. As we got close to her, I read her nametag. It said 'Rosalie'.

"Thanks" she said, when she managed to regain her ability to speak.

"There's no need to thank us" Alice exclaimed. "I know we're all gonna be the best of friends."

At that moment, I realized that Jasper was no where to be found.

"Jazz?" I called out.

"Jazz?" Rosalie echoed in befuddlement.

"Jasper" Alice cleared. "He's my boyfriend."

Then, Jasper appeared with a very smug smile, flexing his fingers. Alice looked at him with a 'Where the hell were you?" expression.

"Not to worry darlin'. I had to take care of a rather unfinished business." He said with that adorable Texan twang and a twinkle in his eyes.

As we moved through the exhibition with Rosalie, she told us how she had graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in Automobile Engineering, but no man took her seriously because she looked like a model. Well, that was the biggest underestimation of the year. She didn't look like any old model; she looked like a Victoria's Secret model.

As we came to the end of the exhibition, we caught sight of the perv who had changed drastically since we had seen him before. Now, it looked like he had been put into a food processor. As soon as he caught sight of Jasper, he paled and scampered away.

All of us girls realized what Jasper had done for Rosalie, who couldn't thank us enough. We had been best friends since that incident. Rosalie had also been my roommate until she had bought her own flat, quite close to Jasper and Alice's and mine.

*

Just then, Rosalie came sauntering into the café, drawing all the eyes of the men.

"Bitches" she greeted us.

"Hey, Rosalie," we chimed together.

"So," said Alice, she was not one to be patient. "Why have you called us here?

"What? I can't meet my best friends in the whole wide world for coffee?" she said with an innocent expression.

"Drop the act, Rosie! It ain't fooling us" She glared at me.

"Remember my brother Edward?" she asked, slowly stirring the dacaf latte that Alice had ordered for her.

Edward was Rosalie's elusive twin brother that we had never met before. Apparently, he was some hot shot neurosurgeon in New York, who was so busy that he had no time to visit his sister. I was surprised that Rosalie was talking about him. Although Rosalie had a tough demeanor, once she got attached to someone, she became fiercely protective towards them. Edward's no show act in Rosalie's life had taken quite a toll on her, more than she cared to admit. Her self confidence had taken quite a dip when Edward kept on canceling his visits to her. She came to think that he was embarrassed of her. It had hit her badly, Rosalie used to think the sun shone out of Edward. But Edward had sorely disappointed her, and now, Edward and their childhood was not a topic that Rosalie entertained.

Rosalie and Edward had been adopted at the age of 8 by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, who lived in the small town of Forks, coincidently, the same town, where my father was Chief of Police.

"He's coming to Seattle with his friend, Emmett and Tanya" she spit out the last word.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Girlfriend-major bitch" said Rosalie. "She controls every aspect of his life and is the main reason that Edward hasn't come home for the last few years. Edward met Tanya in New York after he went there to see the NYU campus. She's a model that persuaded Edward to attend NYU even though he had gotten a full scholarship to U of W. But, like a little puppy, Edward listened to her and follows her everywhere. It's pathetic." she said with disgust.

At that moment, a middle-aged couple came up to our table and addressed Alice and me. The woman said "Are you Dr. Isabella Swan, author of 'Bones' and Mary Alice Brandon of the PixAl clothes line?" she asked with gleaming eyes..

Alice bounced in her seat. "Yes! How can we help you?"

"Can I have your autographs?"

Smiling slightly, I took the notebook out of the woman's hand and passed it to Alice who did the same.

By this time, the man was staring at Rosalie who was quietly sipping her coffee, oblivious to the man's stares.

"You're Rosalie Hale Cullen! The owner of the garage chain 'West End'" he exclaimed in wonder.

Rosalie just nodded in confirmation. He snatched the book that Alice and I had signed in and pushed o towards Rosalie.

"Can I have your autograph?"

She didn't bother replying but took the book and signed her name with a flourish. The man looked at the signature like a hungry bulldog who had just been given a juicy bone.

The woman was silently fuming at Rosalie for putting her husband in such a awestricken state and dragged him out of the little coffee shop.

Alice and I looked towards Rosalie, wanting her to continue the 'story'.

"Why are they coming to Alice?" I asked.

"Apparently Tanya's modeling agency wants her to do a shoot in Seattle so Edward has to come here to 'support' Tanya" she made little finger quotes "and he is finally going to visit the family."

"And his friend - Emmett?"

"He's thinking of starting a chain of clubs on the west coast and thinks that starting the first one in Los Angeles or Las Vegas is too much of a cliché."

"Where are they staying?" asked Alice innocently. I knew that she was itching to start interior decorating and saw this as a very good opportunity to try it out.

"Well, Tanya's modeling contract is for about 3 months, but Edward said that there is a possibility that they would move here permanently….So, he's looking for an apartment for them to stay in."

I looked a t Rosalie curiously. She lived in a very spacious penthouse that could easily house at least 10 people. It was weird that Rosalie wasn't offering her own place for Tanya and Edward to stay in.

"Um, you didn't offer your place for them to stay in?" asked Alice. Obviously, she also thought that this arrangement was odd.

"After all that Edward has done, or not done, I hardly think of him as my brother. Moreover, I don't need scum like Tanya in my life. I'll meet her for the sake of meeting her and then she won't exist to me" Rosalie said in a very final sort of tone. I could see that she had closed the topic for further discussion.

We chatted a bit more about Rosalie's garage, Alice's clothes line and my cases and then set off in our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. This story is slightly based on the TV drama series "Bones". Unfortunately, I don't own that either.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

As I pulled out of the café driveway in my black SUV, I got a phone call from Dr. Camilla Saroyan, head of forensics at the Jeffersonian.

"Bella, Agent Black called from 24 Mulberry Drive, about a corpse that was uncovered in a backyard. You need to head over there straight away."

"Ok Cam, I'm on my way."

After 10 minutes of driving, I pulled into a fairly modern 3 bedroom house and saw the entire area covered with yellow "FBI – DO NOT CROSS" tapes. Out in the lawn with Jacob Black, was my assistant Seth Clearwater.

"Bones!" said Jacob, using that stupid nickname to address her.

"Dr. Swan" said Seth, giving a glaring glance to Jacob, obviously nonplussed at the way that he so easily greeted me.

"Seth, Jacob," I greeted them with a nod.

Seth handed me a pair of surgical gloves, forceps, a measuring tape and a few plastic evidence bags as Jacob led the way towards the body.

He started speaking. "Apparently the father, James Cutlass was digging up the back yard to install a skate board park for the kids. He went back into the house to get a drink while the kids continued to dig up the soil. The older boy, Will, age 15, found a bone and thought that he had stumbled upon a dinosaur skeleton. He continued digging until he found the skull and freaked out. His screaming brought the father running out and called the cops who then paged us."

"We've also taken the man into questioning. 13 years back, he was charged with the murder of his wife, Victoria Cutlass but let off because there was no incriminating evidence against him."

"You can't possibly think that the skeleton is the Victoria. If the Cutlass had buried the wife, then do you think that he would readily call the cops to his house?"

"He might've killed and buried her when he was drunk or something, so maybe he forgot the exact position of the body."

I gave him my best don't-shit-with-me look and he looked at me, raising his hands in the air defensively. "Look, Bones, I work for the FBI, I have to look at the case in all angles!"

I huffed at him and looked at Seth. "Have you done a preliminary examination on the skeleton?"

"No, not yet. Agent Black here wanted to wait until you arrived."

"Well, let's proceed gentlemen." Seth led us to through the house and into the backyard where the partially uncovered soil was visible in the soil.

I gave Seth the measuring tape and he started making approximate calculations on his clipboard.

"Female, approximately 157 cm, bulky frame but developed bones, probably a sports player, judging by the bone development, tennis, hockey or lacrosse."

I carefully dug out the skull and dusted off some of the dirt.

"Some sign of head trauma, fractures on the left occipital."

"Caused by like some sort of blunt instrument?" asked Jacob.

"Well, if the object was blunt then it would have required a considerable amount of force to cause such an injury."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nothing much, I'll need to properly examine the skeleton to get more information."

"Seth, dig up the skeleton and get some soil samples for Ben" I ordered.

"Right away, Dr. Swan."

Jacob was essentially my ex-boyfriend although we were completely past the awkward stage now. In fact, he had a beautiful that he was going to propose to. Our break up had been mutual and not at all messy. After going out for about two and a half months, we both realized that we were more like best friends than lovers.

Jacob was my confidante and the person I ran to when my life became all screwed up. Vanessa (Jacob's girlfriends) and I were practically sisters so I didn't have to worry about a jealous girlfriend when I met up with him for lunch. Privately I referred to him as my own personal sun.

"So, how's your manuscript coming along?" he asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

I glanced at him. "I'm almost finished with the primary draft, and then I'll show it to, incorporate your changes and then finally give to my editor."

He did a little happy jig, pleased with my answer. Funnily enough, Zack, who is the love interest of the main character, Clara (based on me) resembles Jacob. At the time of writing my first book, I had been going out with Jacob, so I modeled Zack on him. Jacob's ego had grown to the size of a planet after that revelation.

"Bella!" Ben exclaimed as I entered the lab. "Do you have anything for me?" he asked, scanning my torso for anything that he could examine and study.

I held up a small evidence bag which he snatched eagerly. "Knock yourself out." I grumbled towards his retreating figure.

"Ang!" I called in no particular direction. Angela emerged out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"As soon as I finish examining the skull, you can work on the face reconstruction." She nodded in affirmation.

As soon as she left, Seth came in with a load of FBI officers holding numerous bags, some filled with bone fragments and pieces, and the others with dirt and various other objects found near the body.

The dirt was sent to Ben and the skeleton pieces were placed upon the table for examination.

As soon as Seth and I started identifying the bone pieces and placing them in proper places with respect to the human body, Jacob and Jasper, left the premises, no doubt to interrogate Cutlass.

Cam swiped her card and entered the forensic platform.

"So what do we know?" she asked me while putting on a pair of surgical gloves.

Seth rattled off the information while I took a closer look at the skull.

"What's wrong?" asked Cam when she took in my expression.

"Look at bullet hole. There's no sign of an exit wound so the bullet must have been lodged in the brain, Seth, go ask Ben if he found a bullet in all the soil."

She fingered the hole. "No cracks, this a close range wound, but then, the bullet should have exited the skull."

I took a closer look at the wound. "Don't you think that the wound is too big for a shot from close range? This size of wound generally comes when the bullet is shot far away from the victim."

We both looked at each other. "This makes absolutely no sense" she breathed. "It contradicts everything."

"Not quite so" said Ben, holding up what seemed to be a large metal ball.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the thing in his hand.

"It's a bullet." He fit it in the wound. "See, a perfect fit."

"I found this bullet in the soil found in the skull."

Cam took the bullet in her hand while I examined the skeleton again.

"Whoa, this is pretty heavy! Aren't bullets mad today lighter?" she asked.

"Yes, but the bullet wasn't manufactured in the past couple of years was it, Ben?" I asked.

"No it wasn't. How did you know" he asked.

"Bone decomposition shows that that skeleton has been in the mud for at least 200 years."

"Correct." He held up the bullet again. "This is a 24.4 mm caliber bullet. It was manufactured from the 1700s to the mid 1800s. They're not manufactured anymore. _This_ is the bullet that probably the girl."

***Three Hours Later***

I had finished reconstructing the damaged skull and had given it to Angela for face reconstruction and she had celled all of us to her room.

"So, combining the skull and the muscle markers, this is a possible face for our skeleton." And she showed us a hologram of a Native American girl."

"It fits all of Bella's descriptions-female, 157 cm, 25-30 years and-" the slide shifted to show the girl playing lacrosse "- lacrosse player."

"I thought that she said tennis or lacrosse" said Ben.

Angela shrugged. "Well, lacrosse seemed like a more likely option that tennis, lacrosse was invented _by_ the Red Americans. It's the most American sport, even more than baseball." Everyone chuckled.

"Good job Angela" said Cam. "Bella and I are gonna send the skeleton to bone storage, there's no use continuing the investigation, this woman has been dead for almost 200 years."

While packing up the bones with Angela, Cam rushed up to me. "Ben just found these." She held up three very small bones.

"What do you think they are? Ear bones?"

I put them under the microscope and examined them further.

"They're fetal bones. She was pregnant when she was murdered."

Just then, Jacob and Jasper entered the lab. We all looked up from the bones.

"Finished the interrogation?" asked Angela.

"Yup. What did you squints find out from the skeleton?" asked Jacob.

I looked at Angela who repeated all the information form before.

"Yeah, for the interrogation, we kinda understood that Cutlass had nothing to do with this skeleton but-"Jacob looked triumphant and punched Jazz in the shoulder "-look at what this guy managed to squeeze out of him."

I looked at Jazz expectantly. He spoke up. "Cutlass confessed to the murder of his wife 13 years ago."

I almost dropped the bones I was holding. "You're kidding!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not darlin'" he drawled, "but the Seattle police is going to take over the case since he already confessed to the murder."

I snorted, it was amazing how good Jasper was at his work. I had to marvel at his brilliance. But all in all, we all did good work today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Got so caught up in school and other stuff...but here it finally is.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or Bones. (unfortunately!)**

Chapter 3

Jasper and I had decided to come to the restaurant where we were going to meet Edward and company together. I just had to change into the dress that Alice had specifically made for this occasion and I actually found myself liking it a bit.

It stopped just a few inches above my knees and was a rich dark blue-practically black. The top had small crystals sequenced to it that looked like diamonds in the light. It was strapless and had a slight ruffle to the skirt. I absolutely loved it.

I had also seen Rose's dress when I had stopped by to collect my own, except that it was more like a grown than a dress. The moment that I saw it I knew that it was for Rose. She was the only one that could pull off such a look. The only way I could describe it was red, long, backless and sexy. It was simple but enticing and it screamed of Rosie.

We pulled in the restaurant driveway 10 minutes earlier than the time that we were supposed to 'report' (Alice). As Jasper and I got out of the car, I saw a small box fall out of his pocket. He seemed oblivious to this fact so I picked it up and opened it. Nestled in the soft black velvet was a ring. An engagement ring to be precise.

"Oh my God" I whispered putting a hand to my mouth. But Jasper heard this and turned around. When he saw the box in my hand he immediately put searched his pant pockets and came up empty. I looked up at him, fighting back tears.

"You're gonna propose to Alice?' I asked him. He ran a hand through his golden hair and nodded.

"When?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the right moment. A moment that hasn't come yet."

I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ears. "I'm so happy for the both of you." He squeezed me back in response and kissed my head gently.

"Don't cry." He said.

"I can't help it" I blubbered. "I'm so happy."  
"Jesus woman! Get a hold of yourself" said Jasper, exasperated by my tears.

I finally 'got a hold of myself' and we entered the restaurant where we saw Alice and Rosalie sitting right in the middle of the area, convenient enough to get a very clear view of whoever came through the doors.

Jasper sat down next to Alice who immediately pecked him on the lips.

As I took my seat next to Rose, a waiter came up to us. I looked at his nametag-James.

"Ladies" he purred, trying to sound sexy but coming off as a drowning cat, "What can I get for you?" He completely ignored Jasper who was sitting right next to him, but Jasper wasn't one to stand for this kind of treatment.

"We'll have 4 beers" he said curtly, dismissing the waiter. I saw James' eyes light up with rage, and then he turned around and made his way back to the bar.

I looked at Rose who was continuously scanning the doorway. It wasn't easy o read her, but once you knew her, it wasn't hard either. Her stiff posture was sending out vibes of impatience, curiousness and nervousness. Suddenly she whispered, "Showtime."

All three of us immediately snapped our heads to the doorway.

Making their way to the bar, were three people of which two were men and one was a woman. The guy in front had to be the biggest guy I had ever seen in my life. He was even bigger than Jake which was saying something since Jake was 6 feet and 4 inches of pure muscle. The man had a bulky frame and cropped curly black hair. Through his blazer, I could see the outline of his muscles. Through the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie look at him with avid interest. Looks like someone liked what they were seeing.

The next person was a woman. As soon as I saw her, I could hear 'I'm a Barbie girl' in my mind and I had to suppress the urge to laugh. Her hair was bleached strawberry blonde and she was looked like a freaking advertisement for designer clothes. This was obviously Tanya and was clutching the hand of the third man who was undoubtedly Edward.

I gasped.

He was probably the most beautiful person I had ever seen and even put James Dean to shame. Edward was tall, about 6'2 and had the most wonderful array of copper hair that had tints of blonde and brown in it too. As he came closer to us, I could make out the color of his eyes. They were the most astonishing color of green and exactly the same shade of the dress shirt that he had under his black blazer.

We all stood up and they saw us immediately. Out of the corner my eye, I saw Rosalie visibly tense up. I knew that Rosalie's excitement to see Edward was probably toned down by her sadness that he didn't come to visit her, nor let him come and see him.

As they came closer, Jasper whispered, "_Edward Cullen?_" He turned to Rosalie. "But you're Rosalie _Hale_. How is your brother's name Edward _Cullen_?"

But before Rosalie could answer, the trio had reached the table.

Edward seemed surprised to see Jasper. "Jasper Whitlock? God, its been years since I last saw you!"

Rosalie between the two of them and asked "How do you know each other?"

Under Rosalie's unusually stern gaze, Jasper just muttered "We were acquaintances in college" but Edward's brow furrowed as Jasper said this. Apparently, he didn't like Jasper's use of 'acquaintances'.

Alice immediately went and hugged everyone, looking like a blur of energy as she streaked to everyone at the speed of light. I saw Emmett and Edward become momentarily stunned as they took in the monster that was Alice. But Emmett broke the silence by booming out loud, 'Oh I like the tiny midget!'

Jasper and I held our breaths. The last time a guy had called Alice a midget, he stayed in the Intensive Care unit of Seattle General Hospital for a week and then had to undergo extensive physiotherapy for 6 months afterwards.

But, Alice, in typical Alice fashion just laughed her high pitched tinkle and squealed 'I like you too Emmett. Thus, I now dub thee 'Emmy'!"

Emmett looked at all of us. "OK, leeme guess. The stunning blonde is obviously Rosalie-"

Jasper gave a very disgruntled "Hey! My name is Jasper" We all laughed.

Emmett continued while pointing at me and Alice, "But I don't know who you both are."

Rosalie eyes perked up. I knew that she was about to introduce us with some sort of great fan fare, but as usual, my shy self cowered from any type of recognition so I spoke up before she had the chance to say anything.

"This is Alice and I'm Bella." I said simply.

There was a pregnant pause as we all stood awkwardly. Tanya still hadn't said anything and to be perfect honest I didn't think that anybody minded either.

I could see that Edward wanted to hug Rosalie as he took a small step towards her. She seemed to realize this as well and in response deftly took a seat between Jasper and I.

He seemed slightly disappointed and took the seat next to Tanya, who immediately pulled him for a rather disgusting and obscene display of public affection. It looked like she was marking her territory as a warning for the rest of us. Everyone, including Emmett looked disgusted.

Emmett turned to us and said in a booming voice "What do you all do?"

Jasper spoke up. "Well, Alice works at PixAl-"

Tanya broke him mid sentence. "_You_ work at _PixAl_?" she said it as if someone like Alice couldn't at all be associated with such a large fashion house.

"Well, she owns PixAl so she doesn't have to worry about the work now does she?" said Rosalie, smugly.

Tanya looked like a gaping fish and could obviously find no comeback to this revelation.

Emmett then turned to me, wanting to know the answer to the same questions.

"I work at the Jeffersonian as a forensic anthropologist."

"Oh!" said Edward. "Do you know Dr. Isabella Swan? She works there right?"

Jasper and Rosalie exchanged a smirk and Alice giggled. I didn't know how exactly to tell Edward that I was Isabella Swan but I gave a very pointed glance to the three of them, signaling that I didn't want to tell Edward the truth yet. It would just embarrass him.

"Well, if you ask me" said Tanya, butting in, "_Dr. Isabella Swan_" she sneered my name "is just a fake bitch who takes all the credit that her partner deserves. I mean have you seen Agent Bla-"

Rosalie cut her off mid sentence "Thank you for your insight, Tanya but nobody did ask you so shut the hell up."

Tanya looked like she was ready to rip off her 4-inch stilettos and pick Rosalie's eyes out and Edward looked like he was going to start sprouting steam from his ears.

"Rosalie" he said disapprovingly, but she paid no attention to him.

Just then, we heard a scream. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchens. Everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and looked at the maitre' de who rushed into the kitchens along with a few waiters.

Within few minutes, the maitre' de came back and reassured us that nothing was wrong. Apparently, one of the souse chiefs had gotten a bit frightened and had screamed. But he didn't tell us what had scared her and was sweating rather excessively for a person staying in a fully air conditioned restaurant.

A waiter came along and handed us our menus. We placed our orders and Jasper ordered a bottle of pinot noir for the table. Just as the food arrived, we heard police sirens outside the building. The blue and red lights were also flashing, causing the entire restaurant to look like a scene from Star Trek.

FBI uniformed men started swarming the entire area and everyone was evacuated outside.

Alice and Rosalie looked at Jasper and I in question. We ourselves were clueless. Jacob knew that we were dining in this particular restaurant and would have definitely given a heads up before hand if something was planned. But then I realized that Jasper and I had turned off our phones before entering the restaurant so there was no way for Jacob to contact us.

Outside in the chilly November weather, we and the rest of the diners waited, trying to find out why we had been evacuated. I had a hunch that it had something to do with the scream that we heard earlier.

"Christ!" muttered Emmett as another FBI officer started demanding us that we show some sort of identification.

Our group was the closest to the door. As I was trying to peer into the windows, I heard a familiar voice boom out "Bella!"

I turned around to see none other than Jacob making his way through the throng of people.

"Bella!" he called out again when he made it to us. "I tried calling you and Jasper but you guys didn't answer."

I smiled weakly. "We turned off our phones."

He didn't look pleased. "Please don't do that again. What if I'm in trouble and need you help?"

He didn't let me answer but turned to the officer who was guarding the door.

He pulled out his badge and said "Agent Black and this is my partner Dr. Isabella Black from the Jeffersonian Institute."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I have no idea when the next chapter will come. I have it all written down in a notebook but i haven't typed it yet.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or Bones, but some of the story does belong to me.**

**

* * *

**I had expected to see some deranged body in the kitchens but instead Jacob led me through the back entrance where I could smell fish, oil and smoke.

Out In the middle of the alley, surrounded by FBI officers was the body of a man. He was dark, about 6 feet in height and had been stabbed in several places. The result of this was that he was lying in what seemed to be a pool of his own blood.

Jake opened the file on the man. "We have no identity yet, but we can match the dentals. Total number of stabs is 16, all on the chest. There also seems to be some bruising on the head."

I knelt down near the corpse and examined the position of the stabs.

"This man did not die due to blood loss. None of the wounds are near a major artery or vein," I looked at the blood. "And the blood is coagulated."

"What does that mean" he asked, completely clueless.

"It means that our John Doe was dead before he was stabbed."

"Do you think that the head Injury killed him?"

"Possibly, but I need to take a closer look at the skull. Have Cam examine him before I remove the flesh. It's impossible to say right now."

"Kay. I'll call Cam."

"_Call_ her? Aren't we gonna take the body back to the lab?"

"New rules" he huffed. "Conduct all preliminary examinations at the scene of the crime before transporting the body back to HQ."

I groaned. "They just try to make things easier for us, don't they?" I said sarcastically.

Jacob just laughed.

I went back inside the restaurant. Jasper was the first to see me. "Bella!" he called out.

I saw Tanya and Edward pale considerably as they turned to look at me.

I ignored them and went to sit between Alice and Rosalie who immediately started to bombard me with questions. I raised my palms to silence them and explained the entire situation.

Then I turned to Jasper. "Jake wants you to take a look at the victim's body language and positioning, see if you can get an Idea about our killer or at least the circumstances of his death."

Before he could reply, Edward's condescending voice ran through the air. "You and Jasper work for the _FBI_ ?" Big mistake.  
"What, Edward? Is it impossible for me to have successful and affluent friends? Just because you think that being a neurosurgeon is better than owning a garage does not give you the goddamn right to criticize me and my friends!"

Edward looked livid. "Look Rosalie, don't you dare-"but Emmett put a hand on his shoulder which silenced him.

At that moment, Angela, Ben, Cam and Seth entered the restaurant. They were followed by several Jeffersonian personnel bringing huge pieces of machinery onto the premises.

I waved them over. "What's all this?" I asked, gesturing to the pieces of heavy equipment that I realized, had the Jeffersonian emblem stamped all over them.

"Well", said Ben. "If we're not able to take the body to the Jeffersonian, then we're gonna bring the Jeffersonian to the body!" I snorted, Jacob was gonna love this.

Angela and Cam went to see if there were any plug points outside in the alley to accommodate the machines. There weren't any outside, but there many inside the restaurant, so the body had to be brought inside.

It was the first time Alice, Rosalie and probably Emmett and Tanya has seen a dead body. Not to mention, this particular body was covered in stab wounds, blood and death. Also, the body had started to decay, so it was stinking too.

"Eddie, I want to leave" whined Tanya. For the first time, Rosalie did not object to Tanya's words.

Edward and Tanya got up to leave but were stopped by FBI personnel.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed to leave the premises until the preliminary investigation has concluded."

"What?" exclaimed Edward. He tried to move ahead but was stopped by Jacob.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to leave the premises." He said.

"What will you do? Arrest me?" sneered Edward.

"Actually, I can" said Jacob, hauling himself right Into Edward's face.

It was almost comical to see both of them in such fierce poses. Both were extremely handsome, Jake with is dusk complexion and short, cropped black hair and Edward, with a contrasting pale complexion and the beautiful array of copper hair that just spread out everywhere.

Rosalie smirked, clearly getting a kick out this exchange between Jacob and her brother.

"FINE!" Huffed Edward. He and Tanya then proceeded to sit in the farthest booth in the restaurant.

I turned to Emmett who was ogling Rosalie, like every other male in the room, excluding Edward, Seth, Ben, Jacob and Jasper. Usually, she would have snubbed anyone who looked like that towards her, but she didn't seem to mind it from Emmett. In fact, she seemed to be doing her own share of ogling when Emmett was at looking at her.

"How do you stand that?" I asked him, gesturing at Tanya.

He guffawed. The trick is to turn up the music in your heads as soon as she opens her mouth and other times just pretend that she's not there.

Then he turned to Rosalie. "So you own your own garage. How enterprising. Do you think you could take a look at my car if you had the time?"

"What car do you own?"

"A Hummer3."

Rosalie let out a low whistle. "That's some ride." And they went on into their own world, talking about mileage, fuel capacity, emission and a load of other things I couldn't understand.

I however couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. Those beautiful green eyes, perfect 5 o'clock stubble...If I could just run my hand over his face and-

_No. Stop Bella. He's with that perfect example of a brainless blonde bimbo._

I stole a look at Edward again. He seemed to be looking at me so I quickly looked away_. _Thankfully, Jacob arrived to free from my daydreams. He was followed by Seth, Cam, Angela and Ben.

"We found an I.D." said Ben, holding up a plastic evidence bag that held a black leather wallet.

"Tyler Crowley. Age 35. He lives n upper Seattle. That's like 15 miles away from here." Said Cam.

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"It was under the dumpster along with a .22 calibre gun."

I frowned. "He wasn't shot though, was he?"

"No he wasn't" agreed Jacob. "So it must've been his."

The body was lad In the middle of the restaurant. The lights present on the ceiling weren't bright enough for our examination so we got a number of flood lights put up as well.

Cam was first, as she studied the flesh and tissues. Only after she was finished would I be able to look at the bones. She took a many samples of the flesh and what was remaining of the blood for the tox tests.

As she started her tests, Jasper moved Alice, Rose and Emmett away from the table. There was no need to scar them for life.

Edward, however didn't bother. I suppose that looking at brains for a living made you quite immune to all states of bodies. I didn't bother to worry about Tanya. That was Edward's job.

Cam finished her work and sat down to write up her preliminary report.

Jacob and I hovered over her, while she was writing.

"How many stab wounds are there?" he asked.

"17."

"And were any near a major vein or artery?" I asked.

"No. That means that loss of blood was not the cause of death but it probably rendered him unconscious."

"Well, at least he was unconscious" said Jacob. "Yeah," said Cam with a struggled chortle, "but imagine the pain that the man went through before he was knocked out."

Jacob only winced in answer.

"I couldn't get anything off the flesh except for some bruising. Bella can look at the skull to determine whether head trauma was the cause of death." Jake nodded and went to the back of the alley to look for anything that he had missed earlier.

I called Seth over. "Do you have the tank and the beetles?" I asked him.

"Yes Dr. Swan." He nodded.

He brought over a large tank made out of thick glass and a glass container containing black, shiny beetles.

Alice and Rosalie came to get a closer look at what was gonna happen.

"Is this how you get rid of the flesh?" she said with distaste.

"Yeah, but it ain't a beautiful scene to watch." I warned them.

She shrugged and took a step closer.

The body was lifted and placed at the bottom of the tank along with the jar and then it was sealed with a glass lid having two glove extensions.

The gloves were pointing inwards which helped me to open the jar which was inside but not have any personal contact with the beetles.

Rose gave a yelp and I understood why. As soon as the beetles were out of the jar, they scuttled towards the body and started gnawing away at it.

Emmett blanched and he looked at all of us Jeffersonians. "And I thought what Edward did for a living was gross. How can you do this on a regular basis? I don't think I'll be able to eat for another week."

"Why don't you go and sit with Edward and Tanya?" Ah, another test.

He looked at the beetles and then towards Tanya and Edward, where Tanya was stroking Edward's nose in what she seemed to be a very sensual manner. I felt like hurling and it seemed, so did Emmett.

He gagged. "I think I'll stay here." _Well done fair sir._ _Keep up this true spirit and your beloved Lady Rosalie shall soon be your princess. _

Alice smirked. I knew she was plotting different ways to bring Emmett and Rosalie together. The devious little pixie could never be underestimated.

* * *

**Hmm...why does Rosalie hate Edward so much? What happened in the past? Leave your thoughts in the form of reviews..;)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Cowering* I know its been too long since i last updated...SORRY!**

**But thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Nights Eternal Dream who reminded me that i had a story that needed to be updated...**

**And now onto the latest leg of the story...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Bones. But the story is still kinda mine, right?**

**

* * *

**We finally finished the examination at 4 a.m.

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I staggered towards Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett who were all sprawled over the restaurant chairs.

Alice was on Jasper's lap. No surprise there. But Rosalie was resting her head on Emmett's shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Things would become interesting when she woke up.

I shook Jasper awake.

"Time to go sleepyhead."

He yawned and stretched, but didn't move Alice.

"Finally finished? You know Bella, I'm never going out to dinner with you again. Restaurant chairs aren't the most comfortable place to spend the night."

I snorted. "At least you got to sleep."

"True."

He shook Alice gently.

"Ali, sweetheart, it's time to get up."

Our commotion had woken Emmett and Rosalie as well. Slowly, they rubbed their eyes and when they saw the positions they were in, they sprung apart like two like-poled magnets.

Emmett rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Finished huh? I always thought that this detective stuff was cool, but my interests have changed."

Rosalie however flipped her hair and strutted towards the bathrooms to freshen up. Emmett stared wistfully at her retreating figure.

There was a pregnant pause that was broken by Emmett.

"So how do you know Edward?" he asked jasper.

"We were fraternity brothers."

I looked at him, shocked. "_You_ were in a _frat club_?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Don't tell Ali."

"And, um," Emmett checked if Rosalie was coming back. "Do you know why Rosalie hates Edward so much?"

Jasper and I just stared at Emmett as if he had grown an extra head.

"What?"

"You honestly don't know?" asked Jasper, in that formal, very shrink-like voice.

"No, I don't! And neither does Edward! I can tell it's been killing him all night."

Jasper snorted. "I doubt if Edward doesn't know, it's his fault."

Now it was Emmett's turn to stare at Jasper.

"But if you don't know then we're sorry, but it's not our place to say anything. Perhaps rose herself will tell you, in due time."

He nodded.

Rosalie came back from the washroom. She looked towards Edward and Tanya.

"Should we wake them up?" I asked her.

She grinned. "We'll wake them up just before we leave."

The restaurant had been cleared by the F.B.I and the manager had requested us to stay fir breakfast in return for the sleepless night that we all had endured.

Rosalie and the rest of the gang were just getting a free meal because they had been stuck here for the entire night, choosing to stay with us instead of going home, like the rest of the diners.

The meal was excellent and Emmett was having a great time entertaining us with all of his wild stories.

We were just enjoying our last cup of coffee when Tanya woke up. She saw the remains of our wonderful breakfast and snarled.

"Couldn't you have bothered to wake us up?" she asked in that nasally voice of hers.

"No not really." Said Rosalie in an off-hand manner.

Jasper, Alice and I tried to control our laughter. But Emmett, Seth, cam, Ben and Angela didn't bother. They roared out load in laughter.

Tanya huffed and puffed and finally settled on crossing her legs and looking in the other direction.

As we got up to leave, Edward finally woke up, hearing the commotion.

God...his hair...I think I must've moaned out lead. Rosalie looked at me confused but Alice just shot me a look that said 'ha-ha-ha-you-can't-control-yourself'.

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, trying to understand and interpret his surroundings. Cute.

Rosalie sauntered up to him. He opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by his darling sister. "Well, I would really _love_ to chit-chat" she said sarcastically "but the real of us have real jobs to attend to you." She sneered and took out a card from her purse.

"If you have any problems, call me on this number" and with a fake smile she pressed the card in her brother's hand.

I managed to get a peak at the card and had to smother giggle. This was the exact card that Rose gave to assholes who tried to chat her up. The number wasn't fake but led to an escort agency in LA.

Waving good bye to Edward, who was looking slightly frustrated and dumb-founded, I followed Rosalie to the car park where Alice, Jasper and Emmett were waiting.

I stared at Emmett. "No offence, but shouldn't you be with twiddle dee and twiddle dum?"

He let out a booming laugh. "You're lucky you haven't seen how Tanya behaves when they're somewhat alone. Let's just say that even the strongest hydrochloric acid wouldn't be enough to torch off some of the images that have been burnt into my retina."

Alice and Rosalie let out a giggle. Then Alice clapped her hands in pure Alice fashion.

"Okay! All of us have a holiday today so we are gonna use it to the fullest potential!"

I groaned. This could only mean shopping, something I loathed. "Please, Alice, not shopping-"but she gave an evil laugh.

"Oh dear, sweet Bella. Rosie and I are quite used to your aversion to shopping and so we already went and bought you clothes last week, when you were working overtime."

I gulped. "Clothes for what?"

She let out a tinkering giggle. "Clothe for the beach, ofcourse1"

"The beach? In case you didn't know Alice," I said sarcastically, we live in Seattle, "under constant cover of rain and clouds!"

But to my dismay, even the weather seemed to be co-operating with Alice. Seattle's normally grey skies cleared out and the sun came shining brightly.

We all headed back to our respective apartments, Emmett followed Rosalie (no surprise there!) to freshen up and then was to meet at the Starbucks near Alice and Jasper's apartment and 10:30 sharp. Alice had even issued out orders as to what everyone was to bring in a very sergeant like manner. Emmett and Rosalie were in charge of thee blankets, towels and umbrellas, Alice and Jasper the toys (shovels and other beach necessities) and I was in charge of the food and drinks.

After showering, I packed my sunscreen, my sunglasses, an extra pair of clothes and my flip flops and headed to the kitchen to make some food that we would all of us.

I kept it simple-sandwiches, pasta, garlic bread and a batch of brownies that I had made the previous day. I got out a separate cooler for the drinks and ice which I was gonna buy on the way to Starbucks.

I met Alice and Jasper at the designated place. Alice, of course, immediately started scrutinizing my outfit. She seemed to approve of it, as she didn't say anything. Instead, she pit on a smirk and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Rose's brother seemed to be alright." She said in a very innocent voice.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, still a little suspicious. Jasper just chuckled. Cheeky bastard knew what she was doing.

"You like him, don't you?" her eyes narrowed. She wasn't accusing me, I think.

"C'mon Alice! Have you looked at him? He's gorgeous!"

But she stopped with the Spanish Inquisition when Rose and Emmett pulled up. There was a noticeable grow around them. Or maybe it was time for me to get laid.

I whispered to Jasper "Five bucks says they've already done it."

He snorted. "Even though Rose is slutty, I don't think she'd have a random fling with her _brother's best friend._"

I smiled. "Then you obviously don't know how slutty she can really get."

Rosalie caught us ogling and responded with the universal sign of 'fuck off'. As soon as Emmett jumped off that monster that her called a jeep, Jasper sprinted towards him like a man on fire. Poor guy, he probably needed some testosterone after spending all his times with the like of Alice, Rose and I.

Finally, we left for the goddamn beach once Alice was sure that everything as packed as per her standard...Talk about OCD.

It seemed that the other good citizens of Seattle had also decided to enjoy the rare weather as the beach was slightly crowded.

Rosalie immediately found a spot and unfolded the plastic chair for her to lounge on. Taking a bottle of sunscreen from her purse she caught hold of Emmett and handed the bottle to him. The gesture could not have been any clearer-she wanted him to put sunscreen all over her.

He looked confused for a moment and then a dig cheesy grin made its way on his face. "Oh, baby, I'll rub you everywhere" he said.

Grabbing the next chair, I set it down in between Alice and Rose and took the latest edition of Vogue from Alice's bag.

After Emmett finished putting sunscreen on Rose, who took a lot of time due to his many innuendoes, he dragged Jasper to the water, to 'catch some waves'.

By the time they came back, we had already opened the cooler and head started munching on the sandwiches.

Just then, a phone started to ring. "Its mine" said Emmett, recognizing the ringtone and he leapt in between Alice and I to find it in the midst of all of our belongings.

We all started searching for it frantically. It must have been an odd sight-5 adult clawing through the sand, throwing all of our other stuff over our head, behind us.

Finally Emmett found it and looked at the caller I.D. "Shit!" he swore. "It's Edward!"

Jasper frowned. "Didn't you tell him that you were coming with us?"

He snorted. "And risk him and the harpy joining us? Hell no!"

He put the phone up to his ear and said in a level voice "Emmett McCarty."

"Eddie, m'boy!" he boomed, a little too enthusiastically.

"Uh me? Just kickin it" he said, rubbing the back of his head. So was there any reason you called?"

He was silent for a few seconds and we could hear Edward talking rapidly. "Tomorrow, 8 sharp...okay, I got it" and he shut the phone.

We looked at him curiously. "Uh, right, that was Edward."

"Thank you for stating the obvious" Rose snorted.

"Apparently, your mom and dad want to meet us tomorrow. At Forks." He said slowly.

Alice looked at Rose. "Has Esme called you yet?"

She was about to respond when her phone started to ring. She picked it up and said "It's mom."

As she accepted the call, she walked away from us, her hands waving animatedly, stressing whatever she was saying to her mother.

When she came back, she had a sour expression on her face. "Looks, like we're going to Forks tomorrow. All of us. And Jake."

Then she looked at Emmett. "And you're coming with us." That being said, she plopped back down on her chair and flipped open the magazine that I had been reading, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Emmett didn't seem to be too fazed by the instructions.

* * *

**Oh and btw, i dont have a beta reader or anything. Is it compulsory to have one? Does anyone know how to get one?**

**Reviews will make Emmett come and 'rub' you EVERYWHERE...**


End file.
